blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
BlazBlue: Continuum Shift
BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (ブレイブルー コンティニュアム シフト, bureiburū kontinyuamu shifuto) is a 2D fighting game developed by Arc System Works. The game is the official sequel to BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. As with the previous game, BlazBlue: Continuum Shift first came to arcades before both the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions as the game was currently released for the Taito Type X2 arcade system board, with a 16:9 ratio and 768p resolution. It was released on November 20, 2009 in Japan. A console version was released on July 1, 2010 in Japan and on July 27 in North America. In Europe, the game was released December 3, 2010 along with a region-exclusive Limited Edition. There are currently no plans to officially release the game on PC, but releases have been announced for PlayStation Portable and Nintendo 3DS. Changes from Calamity Trigger The game has undergone several revamped gameplay mechanics; features at least four new characters: Tsubaki Yayoi and Hazama (from Arcade version), Mu-12 (Console-exclusive), Makoto Nanaya, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, and Platinum the Trinity; Lambda-11 replaces the character Nu-13; and rebalances previous characters with new or tweaked moves. The game also features all-new character select art, new and returning gameplay modes, and continues the predecessor's story. Gameplay BlazBlue: Continuum Shift still retains its traditional 2D fighter feel where two characters participate in a duel on a two dimensional plane. A round is called a "rebel" and one match can consist of one to five "rebels". To win a round, one player must either incapacitate the other by inflicting damage through various attacks to reduce health or by having more remaining health after the clock runs out if the rules of the match has one. In addition to individual character tweaks, Continuum Shift also introduces a number of significant gameplay changes: *Barrier Burst has been renamed to Break Burst. Both players now start off with one Break Burst, and get one additional Burst when losing a round. Unused Bursts are carried over between rounds, and up to two maximum can be stored at any given time. Burst startup is now fully invulnerable instead of merely guardpoint, and no longer depletes the Barrier Gauge and does not put the player in Danger state (players will still enter Danger state if Barrier is depleted normally). On the other hand, however, Bursting removes half of the player's maximum guard primers (explained below). Additionally, "Gold Bursts", Bursts performed when the character is not being attacked, now launch the opponent high in the air and allow for a followup combo. *The Guard Libra system in Calamity Trigger has been replaced by a Guard Primer system. Players now have a certain number of Guard Primers (ranging from four to ten, depending on character), which are broken if certain moves are blocked. Loss of all Guard Primers results in a guard break. Primers regenerate over time, and players can prevent their last primer from being broken by Barrier Blocking the guard-crushing, which will cause half of the maximum barrier gauge to be lost instead. Bursting will cause half of the character's maximum primers to be lost immediately. *Continuum Shift introduces Fatal Counter properties to certain attacks, which will inflict Fatal Counter status instead of regular Counter status when achieving a counterhit. Unlike regular counterhit, hitstun for Fatal Counter combos is extended by 2 frames for every attack across the entire combo, allowing players to set up significantly more damaging combos off Fatal Counter attacks. *The combo mechanics in Continuum Shift have been reworked significantly, if subtly. Combo time is no longer a factor in determining untech time and pushback in combos, allowing for combos that would previously have been invalid in Calamity Trigger. To compensate, a "repeat proration" mechanic has been introduced, which introduces an additional damage penalty when certain moves are performed multiple times in one combo. Additionally, moves with "positive proration," which actually increase the damage dealt by successive hits in a combo, have had their positive proration effect limited to only once per combo. *The conditions for performing an Astral Heat have been changed. Astrals can now be performed by any player on his match point (and not merely the final round of the match), and now require one Burst stock, 100% Heat, and the opponent at less than 35% health to perform. When these conditions have been fulfilled, the character's portrait will begin to flash white, indicating that an Astral Heat is available. *A Beginner Mode is now selectable as a control scheme. The A, B, C and D buttons are replaced by a Weak Attack, Strong Attack, Special Attack, and Throw button. Beginner Mode automatically strings basic combos together for players. *If a player is kept in near-continuous blockstun for more than five seconds, he will be given a "guard bonus" and automatically Instant Block all following attacks until he escapes from the blockstring. *Finally, the game's HUD has been redesigned to take advantage of the new features. Plot The game is set after the events of Blazblue: Calamity Trigger. A few days have passed since the reported raid by the silver-haired Ragna the Bloodedge, The 13th Hierarchical City "Kagutsuchi" forgets to celebrate New Years, as his alleged involvement in the "Mysterious Bombing" and "Huge Pentacle Sightings" becomes the talk of the town. With the Novus Orbis Librarium offering no official explanation, the citizens voice their own theories, exaggerating and spreading rumors like wildfire. Ragna's name is engraved in the minds of the people. Completely indifferent to the state of the city, the man grips his massive sword and quietly bides his time—waiting for the chance to achieve his true objective. And then, the enormous "power" that has ensnared Ragna begins to activate... thumb|300px|right Characters The game introduces 7 new characters in the game, prior to the Console Version. 4 of them were in the game by default while 3 were DLC exclusives. The original characters from the previous game makes their return to the sequel except for Nu-13, who is replaced by Lambda-11 in Continuum Shift as her palette swap. Nu is however still playable in the game, instead being Lambda's Unlimited form which can be unlocked in-game or purchased through DLC. ; Tsubaki Yayoi : Voiced by: Asami Imai (Japanese), Julie Ann Taylor (English) Jin and Noel's childhood relative/friend from the Military Academy and a member of the NOL's 0 Division. She's described as a straight A student, and has a rather no-nonsense personality. She's very serious and reserved, and is a member of the dignified Yayoi family. ; Makoto Nanaya : Voiced by: Tomomi Isomura (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English) Another Military Academy classmate and one of Noel's best friends. She possesses some squirrel-like features, and is said to be quite hyperactive with a short attention span. This is a DLC character that was released on PSN and Xbox live Marketplace on August 3, 2010. ; Platinum the Trinity : Voiced by: Aoi Yūki (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English) A young girl with three personalities named Luna, Sena, and Trinity. Luna is a rude, unkind girl; Sena is a polite, young boy; and Trinity is the spirit of the Sixth Hero, but cannot come out often and fades quickly. Platinum the Trinity will be released on Xbox 360 on May 10, 2011 and the PS3 will be released on May 12, 2011. ; Valkenhayn R. Hellsing : Voiced by: Motomu Kiyokawa (Japanese), Doug Stone (English) One of the Six Heroes and Rachel's elderly butler and trusted adviser who has served the Alucard family line for generations. He possesses a sharp wit and is concerned for Rachel's well-being. The DLC character was released on September 29 in the USA for PS3 and on the 21st in Japan for the PS3. Valkenhayn was released for the Xbox 360 on December 7 after a substantial delay and is 320 MSP for a short period of time. ; Hazama / Yūki Terumi : Voiced by: Yūichi Nakamura (Japanese), Doug Erholtz (English) The series' secondary antagonist and one of the Six Heroes. Terumi is actually a ghost who taken the alias of Hazama, a captain of the NOL's Intelligence Division. At first, he appears to be supervising Noel's actions to keep her in line, but he has a sinister hidden agenda. ; Lambda-11 : Voiced by: Kanako Kondō (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English) An imitation Murakumo Unit created by Kokonoe by combining the body of the 11th experimental replica of Saya with the soul of Nu-13, recovered after falling into the Gates of Sheol. Kokonoe completely erased her memory and as a result, Lambda-11 is only interested in carrying out Kokonoe's orders. Despite Kokonoe's efforts, Lambda-11 still possesses feelings for Ragna. ; Mu-12 : Voiced by: Kanako Kondō (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English) Noel, upon having her true powers awoken. She's a perfect Murakumo Unit who possesses Kusanagi and has a goal Terumi wished for: Destruction of the Sankishin Unit: Amaterasu and the world. Revisions Console port On February 8, 2010, it was revealed through Famitsu that Continuum Shift would be getting a port to Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. This port includes a brand-new, console-exclusive character: Mu-12, the true form of Noel Vermillion, as a new secret boss character and unlockable fighter. In their June 24, 2010 issue, Famitsu revealed that newcomer Makoto will be featured in Continuum Shift as downloadable content. She was released on August 3, 2010. The port is arcade perfect and includes new stages, the Legion Mode from the PSP version of Calamity Trigger, and revamped versions of the original stages. There is also new Tutorial and Challenge modes similar to Street Fighter IV that help teach players the basics of the game's system. Additionally, the game will be patchable for character balance, with the first patch expected to be released within six months of the initial release date. The Japanese version was released on July 1 with Japanese voice acting only. The standard edition was released in the US on July 27, 2010 and will include English and Japanese voice acting. A Limited Edition was released in Japan which includes a petit Nendoroid of Noel, a mini-script replica of the story, a visual book and a super picture label. European publishers Zen United have confirmed in an interview with Neo Empire that Europe will be getting a Limited Edition version of Continuum Shift. The limited edition includes a 96-page art book and eight art cards depicting various fighters and combos. For a limited time, a Fan Edition was released on the Zen United store limited to 500 copies which included the Limited Edition of Continuum Shift, along with the Makoto DLC Code, the Noel Nendoroid, an art print by UDON and Marvel Comics artist Alvin Lee and a Taokaka mouse-pad. However in the US, American publisher Aksys decided to not release a Limited Edition of the game due to time constraints and production lead times. The game's theme song is Hekira no Sora e Izanaedo, performed by KOTOKO. Downloadable Contents *There is list of all DLCs. BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II :Main article: BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Gallery File:BBCS_NA_360_Cover.png|North American cover File:EU_CS_cover.jpg|European cover Blazblue cs limited.jpg|Japanese limited edition cover Blazblue-continuum-shift_limited_edition.jpg|European limited edition cover Blazblue_Song_accord_1.jpg|Original soundtrack Hekira no Sora e Izanaedo.jpg|Opening theme single cover Category:Games